deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omnicube1/Bonnie and Clyde vs. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid
Bonnie and Clyde, the Depression's finest outlaws who were warm-blooded lovers, but cold-hearted killers, vs. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, hard riders of the West, these cowboys kept the Wild West alive when it was dying out. Who is deadliest? BATTLE In their hideout Clyde is busy counting the money he and Bonnie snatched away from a small bank. She walks into the room and kisses him gently on his cheek. "What do you want for lunch, babe?" she asks. "Whatever is easiest to make," he whispers and kisses her on her lips. She smiles and walks out. He hears a frying pan clanging on the stove and the striking of a match on the striking surface of a matchbox. Bonnie places the lit match into the stove and a small burst of fire heats up the pan. She hears the galloping of nearby horses. She steps toward a window and lightly pushes aside the white curtains. She sees two men toting revolvers stationed in front of their cabin. "Honey, we got trouble," yells Bonnie. "You bastards think you can rob the bank I was going for!" Butch Cassidy yells. "Harry show them that we mean business." Harry Longabaugh, or the Sundance Kid, draws his M1873 Peacemakers and fires them repeatedly. The bullets shred through the windows and wood. Bonnie screams and shouts for Clyde to help her. He steps into the living room amongst the gunfire. He loads a drum-magazine into his Thompson M1928. He flicks his cigarette stub out a broken window. He raises his submachine-gun and fires. "EAT THIS MOTHERF***ERS!" shouts Clyde as he fires his Tommy gun. Butch and his Kid jump off from their horses and find cover. "I'm going in, cover my old ass," says Butch. "All right, you be careful now," replies Kid. He reloads his revolvers quickly and provides suppressing fire. "Bon, get back and get you Colt. I have a feeling these suckers are gonna try to flank us." demands Clyde. "You be safe, you hear me!" orders Bonnie in a loving way. She hands him the last drum magazine. They kiss and she rushes into the backroom and takes out her Colt Model 1903. The Sundance Kid fires his revolvers again and Clyde ducks for cover behind a flipped table. He pops up from his cover and sees the Kid's outline. He unloads his submachine-gun at his target. Harry is struck in the shoulder, but he gives a thumbs-up to Butch who made it across safely. He crawls toward his dying horse who was struck in the crossfire. "It's going to be okay, baby," the Kid runs his hand down the horse' mane. He struggles over to the saddle and draws his Cei-Rigotti Automatic Rifle from a holster. He loads a magazine and prepares to fire. Meanwhile, Bonnie is shaking in fear in the backroom with her Colt at the ready. Suddenly, Butch fires his Borchardt C93 at the door lock and kicks the door. He moves in with his sidearm at the ready. Bonnie makes a small screeching noise in fear. "Come out wherever you are!" yells Butch. Bonnie remains where she is, but she knows Butch is getting closer. Clyde breaks through a door and steps in. In his hands is a Browning Automatic Rifle. "Oh shit," says Cassidy in fear. He drops to the floor while firing his pistol. Clyde fires in full-auto but misses his shots. Bonnie sneaks around and points her Colt at Butch's forehead and fires. He dies instantly. Sirens are heard in the distance. "Honey, I want you to get the car warmed up and we'll head out of here. I'll take care of the other guy." says Clyde. "Ok, please be-" several bullets make their mark in Bonnie and she falls to the ground, dead. "NOOO!" shouts Clyde as he gazes at his love's lifeless body. Filled with rage, he walks through the living room and does not care if he dies. While loading another magazine into his Cei-Rigotti, Clyde steps onto the dusty road and fires his BAR in full-auto. The Kid pops up from cover but this move proves fatal. Out of ammo, Clyde dropped his BAR and drew Bonnie's Colt Model 1903 and empties it into the Sundance Kid. His body falls into a ditch. He stands on the plain dusty road alone with tears in his eyes. Next match-up will be: Trung Trac, Vietnam's maiden hero who liberated her homeland after 247 years of Chinese domination, vs. Boudica, the rebellious "Queen of Celts" who took what is now London away from the powerful Romans Category:Blog posts